It's Not Easy
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: Just after Civil War, Iron Man and Ms. Marvel are not on a date when they encounter a rogue superhero. Carol/Tony, Carol/Peter, Valentine's Day


**Title: **It's Not Easy

**Fandom:** Avengers

**Pairing: **vaguely Carol Danvers/Tony Stark and even more vaguely Carol Danvers/Peter Parker

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Author's Notes: **So, I played a Heroclix game where Carol was paired with Tony and opposing Peter and I lost because Carol was unable to hit Peter. She has a much higher attack value but I guess her heart just wasn't in it ;) So. I made it a story. Takes place just after _Civil War_, on Valentine's Day.

_I wish I could hate you, it would make this whole thing so much easier._

"Roses for the lady?" Carol's eyes narrowed at the flower thrust in her face, but Tony gave the florist a smile and a bill. Rewarded the bouquet, he continued down the path. Carol quickened her pace to keep up.

"What's that for?"

Tony winked and threw the brightly colored floral arrangement her way. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Carol caught the bouquet almost accidentally. "What?" She glanced at the flowers, red roses wrapped with ribbons and hearts. "Oh. Right. I forgot." She shrugged; Carol was known for forgetting her own birthday, a greeting card holiday for couples was never going to be a high priority for her mindspace.

"Want to get dinner?"

"What?"

"Dinner. It's a meal." He gestured at her arms. "Dozen roses, fancy dinner, maybe dancing, moonlit stroll..."

"We're on a moonlit stroll."

"We're on patrol. Dinner."

"Won't everywhere be booked?"

"I'm Tony Stark."

"So you're going to ruin someone's Valentine's."

"No, I'm going to make someone's Valentine's."

Carol stared. "Me?"

"You."

Carol shook her head. "This is not a date."

"I owe you. You deserve a night out."

Carol shook her head again. "Let's go find some bad guys."

Tony gave her a look but nodded in acquiescence.

"That was too easy." Carol frowned at the crowd of recently rescued couples. The group of would-be-villains, mostly Hydra, were being rounded up by SHIELD agents. "They kept looking up, like they expected air support."

"Look."

"What am I looking at?" He pointed. She peered. "What? Is it a bird, a plane, a -" She cut off at his expression. "Looking." They both turned eyes back to the rooftop where a familiar figure perched. "Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man."

"What do you wanna do?"

Tony didn't answer with words, but launched into the sky. Carol's frown deepened as she followed. "We're _arresting_ him?"

"He broke the law."

"He was helping us!"

"He _broke_ the _law_."

"You _make_ the law!"

He stopped, hovering, to meet her gaze. "That's why I have to follow it." Carol didn't answer, but waited, chewing her bottom lip. Tony nodded. "Ladies first." She glared but flew at Spider-Man, making his way away from the scene, and dropped in front of him.

"You are in violation of the Super Human Registration Act -"

"Seriously?"

"-You will be taken to-"

"Oooh, sorry, I'm busy. Maybe some other time."

Tony dropped down on the other side of Peter. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"I'm supposed to make it easy?"

"It's not."

Her tone made Peter pause. "Not what?"

"Easy."

"So don't do it."

She didn't answer. With a sigh Iron Man moved in to hold Spider-Man. Peter was too quick for him, and escaped capture, but took a palpable hit.

"Ow!" He jumped away from Tony and fell into Carol.

"Hold him!" Tony shouted, pulling webbing out of his joints. Carol's hands tightened on Peter's arms but he threw all his weight into her and they toppled off the roof. Caught unawares, Carol fell backwards and Peter slipped out of her arms, swinging away to safety. He landed back on the roof, back beside Tony, but didn't make an escape. He stared down as Ms. Marvel hit the ground.

"Can't she fly?"

"Yes," said Tony tersely. Peter glanced his way and then back to Carol.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes," said Tony again. Peter glanced between the two a second time. He stood straight, intending to jump down to her, but Tony put a hand to his arm.

"Go."

"But-"

"Now." Peter looked torn, but a final glance told him Carol was sitting up. He nodded and swung away from the scene. Tony dropped down beside his partner. She looked up at him, a mix of emotions in her eyes. "You can fly."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" She nodded. "Okay." He helped her up.

His arms still around her, Carol met his eyes. "Can we do the dinner now?"

He smiled. "Yes. But I'm not buying you any more flowers."

"It's still not a date."

"Just dinner."

"Right."

"On Valentine's Day."

"It's just a coincidence."

Tony gave her a look but nodded in acquiescence.

Fin.


End file.
